


Трепетное отношение

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Если Каваллоне позвонил лично, будет признателен и истекает кровью, девять минут действительно есть.





	Трепетное отношение

она приручает то буквы, то облака, танцует на битых стёклах и на мостах.  
он так уверенно держит себя в руках, что сам уверовал в то, что он слишком стар.  
когда она наливает себе вина, отметить удачный вечер седьмого дня,  
в его бокале коньяк, и он пьёт до дна, за всех, с кем вживую и мысленно изменял. © Ксения Кольт

 

— Два часа ночи. Но ты в курсе, да?

— Буду признателен, если приедешь через пятнадцать минут. Если приедешь через десять, я попытаюсь не истечь кровью.

Скуало отбрасывает мобильник и в темноте шарит по полу, отыскивая штаны. Те валяются беспорядочным куском грязной ткани — Супербия вернулся из Албании около полуночи и мечтал только об одном. Упасть на койку пластом, закрыть глаза и продрыхнуть по-человечески сутки. Не меньше.

— Будет он признателен. Скотина!

Ругнувшись на замолчавший телефон, Скуало шнурует ботинки. Если Каваллоне позвонил лично, будет признателен и истекает кровью, девять минут действительно есть. Одну Скуало потратил на сборы.

Во дворе варийского особняка только две тачки. «Туатара» и велосипед сына Савады. Они (Савада и его бешеный отпрыск) в гостях, половина офицерского состава превратилась в нянек, вторая половина успешно слилась с местностью в огромном саду. Сам Савада выжирает третью бутылку вискаря (свет горит и в кабинете, и в спальне Занзаса) в компании не очень довольного босса Варии. Отсутствия ключей от тачки, тачки и Скуало два не слишком трезвых босса не заметят.

Решение молниеносное, прокрученное в башке за несколько секунд — и «Туатара» мягко взрыкивает в ответ на прикосновение брелка.

То, что не стоило палить Варию столь открыто, Скуало запоздало понимает, паркуя «Туатару» у самого знаменитого борделя Палермо. Все бы ничего (Занзас частенько сюда захаживал, пока не приобрел себе личную любовницу в лице Десятого Дона Вонголы), но клуб принадлежал бывшему савадовскому учителю, Реборну. О том, что тот был наставником еще и Каваллоне, Скуало тоже вспомнил поздно. Не вспомнить было сложно — дуло пистолета лучшего киллера Вонголы смотрело четко в середину лба и не обещало Скуало спокойной ночи.

— А я все гадал, кому он позвонит. Только из уважения к Варии отдам его тебе. Но предупреждаю, — голос у вымахавшего после снятия проклятия Аркобалено Солнца остался мерзким и нравоучительным. Каждый раз, когда Скуало слышал его, благодарил всех богов, что избежал таких «учителей». Слишком велик был соблазн покуситься на святое и свернуть учителю шею. Даже если не выйдет. Даже если посмертно. — Ты не слушаешь меня!

Скуало не слушал. Он смотрел на диван за спиной Реборна, где валялся избитый и помятый Каваллоне. Под глазом наливался синяк, на губах запеклась кровь, рубашка разодрана, и в прорехах столько кровоподтеков, словно била Мустанга рота солдат.

«Какого хрена ты позволил с собой так обращаться?»

— Варии не нужны проблемы с тобой, Реборн, — заставив себя перестать вглядываться в грудную клетку Мустанга, считая рваное дыхание, Скуало устало отводит сверлящее лоб дуло. — Я слушаю и слышу. Я приехал как друг. И сделаю так, чтобы Пони больше здесь не появлялся.

— Хорошо, что мы пришли к соглашению, — хмыкает лучший, чтобы его, киллер Вонголы и отступает, дозволяя забрать Каваллоне. Он именно дозволяет, поэтому счет идет на секунды. Подхватив полуживое тело (выяснять, может ли Мустанг передвигаться самостоятельно и сколько костей у него сломано, возможности нет), Скуало оценивает шансы выбраться из клуба живым. В голосе Реборна — сталь, лед, последняя степень сдержанности, в которой (Супербия знает это на собственном опыте) всегда можно передумать и избавиться от того, кто так взбесил.

«Я выбью из тебя то, что случилось. Как только заживут ребра и синяки. А потом мы заставим его заплатить».

Путь от кабинета через половину клуба слишком длинный. Скуало выбирает широкое окно в коридоре, выбивает стекло ногой, ныряя в широкий зев темноты второго этажа. Счет за ущерб не сравнится со счетом за жизнь главы семьи Каваллоне.

— Спа-си-бо, друг, — с трудом разлепив запекшиеся губы, бормочет Каваллоне, сгибаясь пополам, едва Скуало сгружает его на сиденье. — Он бы меня убил.

— Я бы сам тебя убил. Я спал два часа и только что подписал вольную киллеру, которому, как мы выяснили, с некоторых пор ничего не стоит укокошить Дона. А теперь заткнись!

«Туатара» засвечена, обивка разбухает от крови и пота Мустанга, и в ночи есть только одна клиника, которая возьмется за лечение. Одна клиника и один доктор.

— Ты псих! Наша свиданка запланирована на послезавтра. И я не собирался вставать раньше полудня, — сообщает Шамал, помогая протащить Мустанга в кабинет.

— Осмотри его и вылечи. Любыми средствами. Он нужен мне на ногах к утру, иначе к полудню будет два трупа. Его и мой. Реборн постарается.

Шамал присвистывает и выразительно крутит пальцем у виска. Да, Скуало считает так же. А Каваллоне хватает его за руку, выглядя невинным агнцем.

— Не звони Ромарио. Он не поймет.

Никто в этой комнате в невинность Дино Каваллоне не верит.

Рассвет Скуало встречает на узком подоконнике, вглядываясь в разводы заварки, названной Шамалом «лучшим албанским чаем». Откуда в Албании чай, и когда Шамал успел его там найти, если три дня из трех, пока они там тусовались, единственным их занятием было «убивать, все что движется»? Вялые размышления прерывает Каваллоне, пошатывающийся, но вполне живой.

— Шамал просил передать, что при всей его к тебе любви он в разборки с Реборном влезать не будет. Комната наша еще на пару часов, счет я уже оплатил. Любые дальнейшие разговоры он будет вести через двое суток, если ты останешься жив, — Дино встает рядышком, пялится в окно, в чашку и не собирается переходить к главному. Зато задает вопрос, который его не касается. — Когда вы стали встречаться? Я упустил этот момент.

— Тогда, когда ты был слишком занят любовницей Реборна, чтобы интересоваться делами друга, — Скуало пресекает щекотливую тему резко и однозначно, вскидывая башку и вглядываясь в лицо друга. — Из всех баб ты выбрал именно эту! С какого хрена, а?

Дино вздрагивает. Не от громкого окрика (к ним он привык лет двадцать назад). Значит, Скуало попал в точку, задел за живое, хотя в двух часах мучительных размышлений эта версия была самой бредовой.

— Ее зовут Анна. Ты бы видел, как она танцует! Сам Бог вложил в ее ступни ветер и рассказал свои секреты.

— Пиздец, — Скуало вкладывает в это слово всю прошедшую ночь. Последний (и единственный) раз Дино так страдал только по одной женщине. Им было по восемнадцать, и Каваллоне получил на День Рождения подарок от семьи. Красный «Феррари». Там была Такая Любовь, что он носился с тряпочками и полиролями, мыл тачку три раза в день и заставлял Скуало снимать берцы, прежде чем допускал в салон.

— Тебе сорок лет, Каваллоне. Ты держишь за яйца весь Альянс, от твоих решений стонет половина Европы и Америка. Какая, к черту, Анна?

У Мустанга такой виноватый вид, что Скуало хочется ржать и плакать одновременно. Даже Занзас с Савадой решали свои любовные дела с менее широким масштабом. Переходить дорогу Реборну, серьезно вставать на его пути не доводилось никому из них.

Скакавший туда-обратно в линейках роста Аркобалено, загнав на вершину горы Саваду Тсунаеши, «пристроив» Каваллоне и Юни, отпустил от себя Бьянки и ушел в загул. Казино и бордели, светская жизнь, редкие четкие пули, приписать которые Реборну не решался никто из мафиозной верхушки.

Каваллоне достает телефон, листает папки, открывает видео и тычет им под нос Скуало с гордым видом собственника и влюбленного идиота. На сцене темноволосая нимфа лет двадцати пяти переступает по полу босыми ступнями, и алым шлейфом бежит и струится за ней шелк красного платья. Пугающе-чарующего красного платья в окружающей полутьме. Нимфа изгибается и плывет, взмахивает руками и танцует только для одного человека, снимающего ее в эту минуту.

«Допустим, она действительно стоит войны и сражений. Допустим, друг, я подпишу себе смертный приговор и продолжу тебе помогать». Скуало тяжело вздыхает, накрывает телефон ладонью, второй дружески ударяет Мустанга по плечу.

— Окей, с сопливой влюбленной частью разобрались. Теперь мне нужны четкие детали и конструктивные предложения, как осчастливить тебя и сохранить жизнь мне. Реборн вчера был довольно однозначен.

Каваллоне мнется. Он действительно правит и главенствует над толпой старикашек, но плана по получению Женщины всей его жизни у него нет.

К концу двух часов они выпивают весь оставленный им Шамалом албанский чай. Успевают посидеть на диване, поваляться на полу, предположить и отмести идеи выкрасть, подкупить, обменять Женщину на что-то более ценное. Улыбка Дино меркнет и становиться кислее болтающихся за окном апельсинов на низком деревце.

— Он слишком ее бережет и опекает. Сегодня она выступает в Гранд-Паласе, под строгим его присмотром. А потом он снова упечет Анну в темноту своего борделя и ничего не выйдет, — в сотый раз обреченно повторяет Каваллоне, тяжело вздыхая.

— Ты меня достал. Вот честно, Пони. В конце концов, давай встряхнем старичье, достанем первый экземпляр Омерты, — перебрав все возможные идеи, Супербия выбирает самую невероятную.

Если не можешь заполучить женщину тайно — сделай это у всех на виду.

— Ты…что? Предлагаешь…ее…мне…на ней… — от наглости собственных мыслей Пони начинает заикаться.

— Подъем, безжалостный друг, лишивший меня законного сна. Едем искать невесте платье!

Скуало вскакивает вихрем, цунами, тайфуном, оставляя после себя опустевшую чашку и запах морского бриза. Он полностью поглощён столь простым решением и уже не собирается останавливаться.

 — Супербия. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — голос Дино останавливает Скуало уже в дверях.  
Кажется, нет слов, которые могли бы потрясти Варийский Дождь сильнее, чем внезапная война с Реборном. Но Каваллоне пробует и поражает.

— Анна — не любовница Реборна. Она его дочь.

* * *

Скуало ворошит белую ткань, никак не желающую утрамбовываться в высокую картонную коробку. Он бы запихал это чертово платье ногами, но под укоризненным взглядом Каваллоне пытается быть аккуратным.

— Какого хрена? Ты не мог начать свои сопли с самого главного? Я бы тут же заказал себе билет на самолет и смотался на край света, вот серьезно! Дочь! Этот карлик высотой с Эйфелеву башню и эго тирана умудрился настрогать себе дочь! Да еще и скрыл от всех!  
Скуало возмущенно выдыхает, покончив с фатой и шпильками, выпирающими теперь с боков коробки острыми углами.

-Я сам узнал случайно! Пару лет назад они крупно повздорили! Анна хотела свободы и счастья, а Реборн утверждал, что лучше знает, что нужно его дочери!

Пони совершенно не мучается угрызениями совести. В его башке, как кажется Скуало, только одна светлая мысль из трех запчастей. Он, Анна и алтарь.

— Если тебе интересно, я тоже считаю, что он лучше знает, что нужно его дочери, Мустанг!

Скуало рычит и подхватывает коробку, мимоходом оглядывая себя в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрит сгорбленный старикашка лет восьмидесяти. Сухие, костлявые руки, испещренное морщинами лицо с тоненькой бородкой, тусклый взгляд.

План нагл и прост. Каваллоне едет в церковь где-то в Чефалу и всеми правдами, неправдами и угрозами подмасливает хоть какого-нибудь священника обвенчать его. (Реборн известен своим влиянием по всей Италии, и священник будет последним идиотом и нежильцом, если согласится). Скуало, изображая почетную пенсию и огромного ценителя высокого искусства (нацепив себе на спину огромную мишень и почти реалистично изображая трясущиеся конечности), едет в Гранд-Палас, где после выступления и передаст Анне букет цветов и вложенную туда записку. А потом будет ждать у черного хода, молясь Дьяволу, чтобы девица смогла слинять из-под пристального взора папаши-киллера.

* * *

— Где мы прокололись? — спросит Скуало днем позже, с опаской входя в кабинет Реборна в самом центре Палермо. Он пришел с повинной, белым флагом и огромным желанием выжить, несмотря на друга-идиота.

Реборн, устало стащив с головы шляпу, достанет два стакана и плеснет туда вискаря. Дорогого вискаря, аж на половину стакана. Радостной мысли, что смертная казнь отменяется, как раз хватит в таком количестве утопиться.

— В Палермо не так много свадебных магазинов, способных принять двух великовозрастных и взволнованных идиотов в десять утра, ты же понимаешь, — обстоятельно устроившись в кресле, Реборн укажет рукой, унизанной перстнями, на соседнее, и у Скуало не будет другого выхода.

— Связи повсюду, или маниакальная жажда тотального контроля? — интересуется Скуало, делая глоток. Виски приличный, взгляд у Реборна тяжелый. Скуало клянется, что больше никогда не будет парламентером.

— Осторожнее, ты все же говоришь о моей дочери! — с нажимом произносит Реборн, и в его голосе скользят те властные нотки, которые Супербия уже не раз наблюдал у Савады Тсунаеши в самые тяжелые для Семьи периоды.

— Допустим. Но дальше? Грим был безупречен, букет идеален, а записка скрывалась в ленте! — возмущается капитан Варии, считая свой план почти идеальным.

— Я не говорил? Я умею читать по губам. Промолчи ты и просто передай букет, я бы списал твою напористость на подскочившее давление от танцев моей девочки.

Скуало чертыхается под пристальным взглядом олова, мелькнувшего в карих глазах Реборна. Насмешничает? Серьезно?

— Впрочем, я отпустил ее намеренно, — тут же выдает следом Реборн, и Скуало замирает в кресле. Вот оно. Приговор. Сейчас ему скажут, что все трое подлежат сожжению на костре. — Дино Каваллоне наконец-то вырос. Я порядком устал его избивать и ждать, когда он возьмет на себя ответственность.

Последнее Реборн выдает, не моргнув и глазом, но в его тоне сквозит… жалоба? Скуало нервно скалится, позорно ощущая, что где-то их с Мустангом знатно наебали.

— Ты же снял мне видео их венчания, Супербия Скуало?

Мир отношений отцов и детей всегда оставался за пределами понимания Дождя Варии.  
Он молча протягивает Реборну телефон и уходит, стараясь не думать о том, как вспотела спина под форменной курткой.

Он знает, что легко отделался. И если когда-нибудь вдруг решит жениться, проверит родословную своей жены до десятого колена!


End file.
